Hecatoncheires (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary In the primordial era of the multiverse, the ancient Gods were born. Of them the most notable was Gaea who birthed the Titans and other beings that set the natural laws for the multiverse. However not all of Gaea's creations were like this, the most horrifying and notable of them were the Hecatoncheires. Born before the definition of form was established, their visage horrified and shocked their father Uranus, who imprisoned them in the realm of Carceri to hide them from mortal knowledge. Possessing one hundred hands and fifty heads, they are amongst the strongest beings in creation. Every time one has been unleashed a pantheon of Gods has fallen to their martial might. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C, likely 2-A Name: Hecatoncheires, One Hundred Hander Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Genderless Age: Ancient. Either existed since the very dawn of the multiverse or existed before Cronus and Mnemosyne were born which established the flow of time for the multiverse Classification: Abomination Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (True seeing lets a Hecatoncheires see through illusions, natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts. Blindsight allows it to detect objects without needing sight. It can detect Good and Magic at will), Telepathy, Power Bestowal (Can amp a weapon to have magical cutting properties), Abstract Existence (Type 1, all Outsiders are merely abstractions of multiversal concepts given the visage of flesh and viscera), Power Nullification (Can nullify regeneration up to Mid-Godly), Magic, Omnilingualism, Flight, Forcefield Creation (Can summon a magic shield to guard itself), Non-Physical Interaction, and Summoning (Can summon another Hecatoncheires but they are loathed to do so). Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning" Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ (Can defeat an entire pantheon of gods in combat. Uranus, Cronus, and Zeus fear their might) Speed: Infinite (Can fight an entire pantheon of gods and come out victorious). Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can push at least 348 metric tons), possibly Immeasurable (Should be comparable to deities who have strength on this scale) Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ Durability: At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ Stamina: Virtually limitless (Even without a Divine Spark Abominations require almost no substance and can live for eons between needing them. With a Divine Spark they require nothing to live and cannot die from a natural cause) Range: Extended melee due to size, tens of meters with ranged attacks powers Intelligence: Average (Its Intelligence is rated the same as an average human) Weaknesses: Good aligned weapons or those tempered by the blood of deities can ignore regeneration Note: This profile assumes that the Hecatoncheires possess a divine spark Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities